A Quinn a Day Keeps The Doctor At Bay
by LeaBelongsToDianna
Summary: Jealousy never looked so deadly. Warnings: Dark themes, Finchel, Character death, Femmslash, smut, and Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Glee or any of the songs that will be possibly used._

**AN**_: Sorry in advance for any mistakes I am new to the writing aspect of but not the reading so there is bound to be some mistakes. Drop a review, favorite, or follow me if you'd like to and can, to show me that I should continue this please. Thank you for taking the time to read this._ ~ _**Zoie**_

**Warnings**: _Serial killer Quinn, Faberry, nice Santana (To an extent), Pezberry friendship, possessive Quinn, lovesick Rachel, Finn bashing, and Finchel._

**Chapter 1 **

Quinn P.O.V.

I remember when I used to wish that I could love and feel something other than hate and rage. I prayed that I'd fall in love with the perfect angel who would lead me away from temptation and deliver me from evil, until one day my prayers seemed to have been answered in the form a short beautiful Jewish girl. I love Rachel but I have to keep these secrets from her if I were to tell her who I really am she would leave me. So that is why I pretended to hate her and just ignored her. I try to suppress my rage for her so that I know that I will never hurt her but I love her so much I don't think I can handle anyone coming and taking her from me. So when I see Finn talking and flirting with her in front of me I become blinded by rage. So I tended to act even more bitchy than normal and played it off as jealousy of Rachel that she is with the stupid ogre. I couldn't simply confess my undying love for her when she was with Finn and when she was having issues with bullying. So I slowly eased off the bullying and towards a friendship that barely existed.

I love Rachel so much it hurts. I don't understand why or how I fell in love with her but I can't stand the Finntards' dopey smiles toward Rachel when he thinks I'm not looking.

I have no idea what causes my joy and thrill when I see blood on my hands or the life seep from the object I have tortured to the point of no return, maybe because of the soothing feeling the sanguine fluid gives me. The evidence being the animal remains buried in my backyard which is connected to the forest. My father had skipped out of town with a whore from the local strip joint according to my father's email sent to his co-workers and family. It also happened to come up on the news that Russell Fabray was found murdered in the apartment of the whore he was cheating with, too bad that she killed him. At least that's what the evidence indicated. It was just simply fascinating the way the knife beautifully carved artistically almost so perfected it looked beautiful in it's heinous act into his calloused skin.

My mind is like any other persons the only difference being that the smallest things tend to trigger my mood and reactions which is why my ex boyfriends tend to say that I'm a controlling bitch especially when it comes to talking to girls (Rachel).

Did I mean to raise my voice and raise my hand as if to strike her? I like to think not but it seems as though people think I'm controlling over Rachel and some are even beginning to notice my bodily reactions or facial reactions to certain things and decoding my true color when angered or not in the presence of Rachel. When I say people I mean Santana she is always watching what I do like a hawk, especially if it has to do with my angel. She tamed my demon more than anyone could, can, and will. Sometimes she may be on the receiving end of my anger but it's because she is so beautiful and pure that anyone would kill to be in the position I'm in right now, and I can't have anyone taking her from me. The one thing that calms the beast that longs to gorge itself to the image, sight, and smell of blood and guts but also has the ability to enrage and tempt my demon to great lengths, is Rachel, and I love her more than anything including life itself.

Rachel P.O.V. 

Its times like these that I find myself thinking what I can do to get _her_ to breakup with me, than thinking this over and telling myself to stop lying. My brain logically says that I should leave her and move on, that this relationship is very unhealthy but my heart won't allow me to leave. I already tried and failed she played it off as if we were taking a break and lured me back in. I am captive to Quinn Fabray, the most beautiful girl in the school and Lima, but she's more than that. You just have to dig to find her true persona, that's all.

My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and this is my story it all began in freshmen year but going into junior year it all took a spin for the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _**Sorry about the huge gap in between the update and how short the chapter is. I had to buy a new laptop because my baby died a horrible death. My niece was playing around me while I was on it and spilled her damn apple juice on it. I couldn't save my files so I am currently recalling how I typed this story the first time. Thank you for your patience. Oh and A lot of Finchel in here, sorry it has to be done in order for the story to play out. All mistakes are mine, no Beta. **_

_**Enjoy the update, Zoie.**_

R. P.O.V.

I felt a comforting arm being slung over my shoulders and leaned into the familiar embrace that came from uniquely Finn. I felt like I was on top of the world. Finn was it for me he had made me completely sure about being his girlfriend and my possible first. I looked up to him as we walked without a hurry towards the choir room to sit through another lecture on how we are the best thing that has ever happened to him. When we strolled into the room I saw Finn's usual seat beside mine was occupied by a certain blonde cheerleader.

"Oh hey Rachel!" the bubbly blonde greeted me. I smiled at her very innocent way of thinking and greeting.

"Brittany? Why aren't you sitting by Santana like usual? Not that I mind you sitting here at all." The blonde smiled at me in almost a patronizing way, dare I think it.

"I'm saving Quinn a seat. The cheerios needed more chairs because of the size of our group. So Sue took the extra chairs and one of ours." I nodded. I turned to Finn who in turn gave me a kiss and nodded in agreement to my silent question.

"I'll sit at the drums. To be even, will you go pick out the Christmas tree for Glee with me?" I think he saw the dubious look on my face because he continued. "I'll even ask my mom to make the vegan hot chocolate for us." A smile broke onto my face and I couldn't help but feel my heart swell and glow with adoration for his amendment.

"Okay, but on one condition I get to choose the Christmas top. Oh and my daddies said that they will cook the Christmas dinner and that you guys will handle the dessert." Finn nodded.

"So Hanukkah is over this Sunday, right?" I waited for him to continue. "Well I was thinking that on Friday the 21st we could go ice skating with the club as a small party." I beamed at his genuine kindness showing through his usual pensive expression.

"Of course, that sounds like a wonderful plan!" I saw that the majority of the club was already here so I decided to put a pause in the conversation for now and go onto sit down in my chair. Finn took his seat behind the drums and began spinning in the seat.

"Hi Quinn, what took you so long? I saved you a seat right next Rachel it was the only one left that wasn't being used by anyone important." I was about to interject at the jab aimed towards Finn but I was cut off.

"Thank you Britt, I appreciate this." The blonde with the short shaggy hair pulled up into the cheerios regulation pony said. Brittany got up and went to her seat by Santana and I saw Quinn immediately take a seat. I expected her to ignore me until I left or if she was forced to acknowledge my existence. So you could understand my surprise when I turned to her because I felt her gaze burning a hole into the side of my head. I was greeted by a genuine smile from her that reached her eyes in an almost daunting manner. I felt a shiver at her intense gaze and smile which seemed too genuine, too happy, too warming, and just too perfect. I offered her a smile back, hesitant at first but my many years of acting stopped my falter in its tracks.

"Hey Rachel, how are you?" the question seemed innocent enough. I searched her hazel eyes for any hostility or a sinister glint of a brewing prank, but I saw nothing wrong.

"Hello to you as well Quinn. I am quite alright if I do say so myself, how do you find yourself today?" I waited patiently as she pondered her answer.

"Great actually listen can we talk after Glee? I wanted to talk to you about a possible friendship. A clean slate, tabula rasa?" I was about to answer when I heard the curly haired man try to move us inspirationally. Little did I know that these six words would open the gates to hell both literally and figuratively. These words opened the gate. These words broke the dam that was Quinn Fabray's sanity.

Those six words changed my life.

"Yeah we can talk after Glee."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thank you for the review and follows I really appreciate this. I am posting this as quickly as I can because I will not have time this week at all most likely the next as well. I am sorry for all the mistakes and the rushed feeling. I barely had times to look it over so it is bound to have flowing issues. Feel free to drop a comment, follow, favorite, or anything really. Please enjoy, Zoie.**_

**No P.O.V.**

It was a quiet night a nice breeze rolling through the hot humid air that belonged to summer when the first domino fell, or was it pushed? The small brunette was in her house lying in bed with the tall lumbering quarterback and was being held. It was times like these that Rachel actually remembered the boy she fell in love with especially those moments where he made grand gestures like getting her drinks and cooking her a vegan dinner. It broke her heart her belief was that Finn will be the only one capable of loving her because of her personality and looks and that's why she fell in love in the first place.

"Finn I think I'll be alright for the remainder of the evening, thank you for keeping me company while my fathers are away again. Noah and the boys are probably waiting for you so they can begin their all-nighter. Thank you for bringing me the hot chocolate and an extra pair of gloves for the tree hunting." Finn lifted his large head off of the small brunettes and looked at the clock on her nightstand.

"No need to thank me, you are the only person who I would've wanted to go with. But yeah you're probably right about leaving now but if you'd like I can stay-"

"No it's quite alright Finn I was planning on having a girls night with Tina and Kurt minus Mercedes since she is-" The brunette was cut off by her monstrous boyfriend kissing her and stopping her mid thought.

"I don't know why you talk with Mercedes she is horribly mean and rude to you because of your talent that is stuperb." The girl smiled in appreciation and feeling her heart swell she corrected his cute mistake.

"I think you meant superb. I greatly appreciate your advice Finn. Now I want you to go and have fun with the guys as I will with the girls." The tall and lanky boy who was just 3 months shy of turning 16 blushed at the double meaning.

"Alright well I'm off too Puck's then, I will see you later Rach." With a kiss he made his way out the bedroom door and from the sound of it the front door as well. I invited Kurt, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. Out of those I only know for sure that Tina and Kurt would come. I am also certain about Quinn as well. We spoke after glee today and she asked for forgiveness and as a truce invited me to coffee next week. My offering for the truce was an invite to tonight's slumber party.

**Quinn P.O.V.**

Yes I was best friends with her. She knew me as Lucy. We always played at the park, in her backyard, her tree house, everywhere really. I took up her schedule she lost all her other friends like Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson. At a young age I wanted Rachel all to myself. I never understood why though. I now do.

I love her.

I want her.

I need her.

I breathe her.

She does as well but she has forgotten me. Well Lucy really. The first living thing that I killed was Rachel's kitten. It took her time away from me. I needed her attention and I didn't know how to control my emotions as a child. I consoled her when we went to her house and we couldn't find him. I was there for her. I promised I would always be there for her. So in order for me to follow my father's orders and my promise, I tortured her so that I could be the one to build her up. I made sure she didn't have relationships and I made sure she was an outcast so no one in the whole school would attempt to ruin their social status unlike I would.

The only problem is that Tina Whoren Chang and Finntard Hudson were there stealing my (man made) thunder. Tina continued to have play dates with Rachel that I couldn't go to because I had church. When I asked Russell if Rachel could sleep over he had let me speak but when he asked for the last name he roared and he raged until he couldn't anymore. That was when dad made me attend school on the other side of town. That is where I met Santana and Brittany. My father's words "you will have nothing to do with that production of a sinful family".

_When I first realized I was different was at a slumber party. I was only eight years old. I was at a slumber party with Santana, Brittany, and a few other girls that my father allowed me to associate with. It was after I had been banned from associating with Rachey. We had been playing truth or dare. I was extremely bored with this game so I just went through the motions._

"_Okay Quinn, Truth or Dare?" I didn't ponder over the question._

"_Truth"_

"_Okay, who is your best friend?" my thoughts went to my brunette._

"_Rachel Berry" Brittany beamed at this and practically squealed._

"_I know her, she's my friend too! My mom is best friends with her daddies, we always play!" Quinn fumed at this and at that time she didn't know why, but now she does._

"_Nu-uh, she's my best friend so you're not her friend! She's MY best friend and you can't have her!" Brittany began to cry and Santana consoled her while making faces at me. When we went to bed I couldn't sleep. I slept beside another blonde who wasn't Brittany and stared at her neck wishing it would just open and gush. _

_**That girl could be Rachel's best friend. She is pretty and beautiful just like Rachel. I won't let anyone take her from me.**_

_With those final thoughts before I drifted into a dark and dreamless sleep I knew I was different, but I didn't know how._

My father had hit me when my mother told him about my outburst. Rachel may not remember me as Lucy and I won't tell her either but I'll make her remember Quinn.When she is by me I feel normal, I feel loved, I feel rage, I feel lust, and I feel love in a form I've never known existed. I feel love in the purest ways and in the darkest.

That's where Quinn Fabray was born. She came from Lucy thinking that maybe if she was skinnier, taller, and blonde she would love her as much as she did to the small Jewish girl.


End file.
